eastingfandomcom-20200213-history
Priest
Priests act as intermediaries between the earthly and the divine. Through magic and prayer they can protect and heal the faithful or curse and wound their foes. As shepherds of souls, Priests also have power over the dead and undying. Their duties are two-fold: to perform their deity's will and to convert other people to their cause. Since the recent Time of Troubles this has only become more important. In Impiltur, the state religion is that of the Triad - Tyr, Torm and Ilmater. Priests of other deities, particularly the neutral and evil ones in the Human pantheon, face heavy restrictions and monitoring. WARNING: To cast a spell, a priest must have a Wisdom score of 10 + the spell's level. For example, to cast a 2nd-level spell, a priest must have a Wisdom of 12. Properties * Alignment Restrictions: As their Deity or one step removed from it. * Hit Die: d8. * AB Progression: Medium. * Primary Save: Will. * Skill Points: 3 + Int Modifier. * Class Skills: Concentration, Diplomacy, Heal (skill), Knowledge, Sense Motive and Spellcraft. * Proficiencies: Armour Proficiency (Light), Armour Proficiency (Medium), Shield Proficiency, Weapon Handling, Weapon Proficiency (Simple). * Spellcasting: Divine (Wisdom-based, spell failure from armor is ignored). Progression Level *1 - Domains, Turn Undead *2 - *3 - *4 - *5 - *6 - *7 - *8 - Bonus Feat Feats Domains - The Priest can choose two Domains. A Domain can grant extra powers and spells or improve existing ones. Each Domain must be related to the Priest's Deity. Turn Undead - The Priest can rebuke or even destroy undead 3 + CHA times per day. The Priest's level and charisma determine the effectiveness. Bonus Feat list: *Brew Potion - The Priest may use the potion crafting system. *Divine Might - Instead of Turning Undead, the Priest gains a +CHA bonus to damage for CHA rounds. Requires Power Attack. *Divine Shield - Instead of Turning Undead, the Priest gains a +CHA bonus to AC for CHA rounds. Requires Power Attack. *Extra Turning - The Priest can use Turn Undead six more times per day. *Herbalist - The Priest gains a +2 bonus to Heal and Survival checks. *Iron Will - The Priest gains a +2 bonus to Will saves. *Lifeleech - Instead of Turning Undead, the Priest deals level x d4 negative energy damage all around them. *Maximize Spell - Spells cast with this metamagic feat always get the highest result on die rolls. They take up higher level spell slots. *Planar Turning - The Priest can turn Outsiders as though they are Undead. Requires WIS 15, CHA 15. *Zen Archery - The Priest may add their WIS modifier to their ranged AB instead of their DEX modifier. Priest Domain list: *Air Domain: Turn Elementals; Electric Jolt (1), Gust of Wind (3), Chain Lightning (6) *Animal Domain: Extended Summon series; Cat's Grace (2), See Invisibility (3), Polymorph Self (5) *Chaos Domain: Turn Outsider (non-chaotic); Cloud of Bewilderment (2), Blood Frenzy (3), Confusion (5) *Charm Domain: Charm Person or Animal (1), Cat's Grace (2), Aura of Glory (4), Charm Monster (5) *Creation Domain: Goodberries (1), Grease (2), Gust of Wind (4), Stone to Flesh (6) *Death Domain: Command turned undead; Death Armour (2), Phantasmal Killer (4), Enervation (5) *Destruction Domain: Turn Constructs; Mestil's Acid Breath (3), Cloudkill (5), Crumble (6) *Earth Domain: Turn Elementals; Iron Guts (1), Stoneskin (4), Energy Buffer (5) *Evil Domain: Turn Outsider (non-evil); Negative Energy Ray (1), Negative Energy Burst (3), Harm (5) *Fire Domain: Turn Elementals; Burning Hands (2), Wall of Fire (4), Inferno (5) *Good Domain: Turn Outsider (non-good); Heroism (1), Flame Strike (4), Lesser Planar Binding (5) *Healing Domain: Empowered Cure series; Neutralize Poison (3), Heal (5) *Knowledge Domain: Identify (1), Knock (2), Clairaudience/Clairvoyance (3), True Seeing (4), Legend Lore (6) *Law Domain: Turn Outsider (non-lawful); Daze (1), Protection from Spells (4), Hold Monster (6) *Love Domain: Sanctuary affects caster + other; Mass Vigour (2), Healing Circle (4), Resurrection (6) *Luck Domain: Resistance gains an AoE; Heroism (1), Tymora's Smile (2), Displacement (4), Lesser Mind Blank (6) *Magic Domain: Magic Missile (1), Melf's Acid Arrow (2), Negative Energy Burst (3), Stoneskin (4), Ice Storm (5) *Moon Domain: Turn Shapeshifters; Flare (1), See Invisibility (3), Mind Fog (5) *Plant Domain: Turn Vermin; Barkskin (2), Spike Growth (4), Vine Mine (6) *Prosperity Domain: Eagle's Splendour (1), Remove Disease (2), Keen Edge (4), Word of Faith (6) *Protection Domain: Protection powers; Death Ward (3), Minor Globe of Invulnerablity (4), Energy Buffer (5) *Retribution Domain: Ray of Enfeeblement (1), Healing Sting (3), Elemental Shield (4), Dominate Person (6) *Strength Domain: Strength powers; Bull's Strength (2), Divine Power (3), Tenser's Transformation (6) *Strife Domain: Bear's Endurance (1), Flame Lash (2), Vampiric Touch (3), Drown (6) *Sun Domain: Improved Turning; Searing Light (2), Bless Weapon (3), Undeath to Death (5) *Time Domain: Truestrike (1), Identify (2), Slow (4), Haste (5) *Travel Domain: Expeditious Retreat (1), Entangle (2), Freedom of Movement (3), Mass Longstrider (4), Haste (5) *Trickery Domain: Trickery powers; Invisibility (2), Invisibility Sphere (3), Improved Invisibility (5) *War Domain: War powers; Horizikaul's Boom (1), Bull's Strength (2), War Cry (5) *Water Domain: Turn Elementals; Ray of Frost (1), Obscuring Mist (3), Ice Storm (5) Spells Priests now have access to different spells. Spell slot progression: Level 0 1 2 3 4 1 3 2 - - - 2 4 3 - - - 3 4 3 2 - - 4 5 4 3 - - 5 5 4 3 2 - 6 5 4 4 3 - 7 6 5 4 3 2 8 6 5 4 4 3 Category:Class Category:Changes Category:Priest Category:Base